


Allan a Dale Takes a Trip Down Memory Lane

by GlassScaffolding



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassScaffolding/pseuds/GlassScaffolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's missing his father, and Allan opens up about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allan a Dale Takes a Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> An AU set after the end of Season two as though they never went to the Holy Land and so no-one died or stayed behind. Will/Allan sorry not sorry, but it isn't centred around that. Very short, written for the My Gang to Me day on Tumblr.

“Hey Allan?”

“Yeah?” Will and Allan sat on the outskirts of camp on a sunny, uneventful day. It sunlight was fluttering down through the swaying summer tree leaves, and only a light breeze wandered through Sherwood forest. Will had his head on Allan’s legs who was running a hand though his dark hair in an absent minded sort of way as Will stared at the sky above him. 

“Do you ever… Do you ever miss Tom?” He asked hesitantly. 

Allan stopped his hand for a moment, then resumed the movement, “I guess so.” He shrugged, “I just try and get on with it, y’know? I just don’t think about... him very often, if I can help it.”

“I miss my Dad,” Will admitted, “I think about him a lot. I miss Luke too. Part of me wishes I never sent him back to Scarborough, but I know it was best for him. I think Dad would agree with me. Do you think Tom would agree with you staying With Robin? Y’know, instead of being a thief?”

“Not being funny with you here love, but in case you haven’t noticed we kinda are thieves; stealing from the rich, giving to the poor,” He said jokingly. Then he continued more seriously, “But yeah, I know what you mean. I think he would’ve stolen my horse again if he had the chance. I loved Tom, but he wasn’t one for loyalty. Didn’t have a childhood like you and Luke we didn’t. Just a lot of stealing and cons; it was always normal to us.”

“Tell me about it,” Will asked quietly, “Please.”

Allan was so tempted to lie. To brush it off, to make a joke and turn the conversation around. He could’ if he wanted to, it was one of his many talents, why he was always so much more skilled than his little kid brother. He understood that it wasn’t about making them not see him, it was about making them only see him. People were a whole lot less observant when they thought they had him exactly where they wanted him, but often it was the exact opposite. But for once, Allan didn’t jump out of the conversation. This was Will, and for Will, he would do this. 

“Me Mum and Dad were conmen you see.” Allan began, “First word I learnt to say was please, and that was nothing about manners that was so they had a third person to beg with them. I could pick pocket a man of all his money and leave the pouch with a few stones to make up the weight by the age of six, then nick a guy’s sword by the age of nine. For my ninth birthday I got my own lock pick set. When I was twelve my Dad was caught for the first time in twenty years. Went for a con that little bit too big, and was sentenced to hang for it. On my thirteenth birthday, I watched him hang. What a birthday gift, huh?” 

Will was silent, and Allan shook his head, looking away, “My Mum never got over it. Not really. I was left getting the food and money, y’know. Had to bring Tom with me on a few trips. He was never as good as I was, never got it right, whatever he tried. Never had as much practise as I did, he never had to work as much ‘cause he was younger.” 

Once again, Allan shrugged before moving on, “One day, he got caught too, but my Mum took the punishment in his place. Didn’t realise she hadn’t been eatin’ right since Dad’s death though. A few days later she died, and it was just me an’ Tom. We got along for the first few years. But then, one day, when he was sixteen, he got into this massive argument. The funny thing is I don’t even remember exactly what it was about. Woke up the next morning, and he had taken everything and run off. I was on my own up until I joined up with you lot. I’m glad I bumped into Robin. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you. Then of course, who do we stumble into but Tom, and look what happened then. You know the rest.”

Will was quiet for a few minutes before sitting up. He searched Allan’s features before saying, “I’m sorry.”

Allan sighed, “Yeah, me too. Me too.”


End file.
